The Key
by Mayuna
Summary: The small charm dangled from the chain. Kuwabara stared at it before fixing his gaze back on Yusuke. Yaoi..yusukexkuwabara


Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks in front of the Kuwabara's front door. His hand raised slowly to form a fist resting lightly against the mahogany wood. It wasn't the first time he had come knocking on Kuwabara's door but today was different. For starters it was Christmas and secondly today was different because...it just was. 

Yusuke's hand cupped around the small box he had spent at least an hour and half the day before carefully wrapping and re-wrapping. Granted the package had been sworn at and tossed on his bedroom floor a few times before finally it was perfect to his standards at least which none of were ever too high. The cold wind bit into his exposed face and flimsy red jacket. He shivered a bit steeling his nerve raising his hand again to knock.

The sound came off the door hollowly knowing now all he had to do was wait. He could feel the anticipation building in his stomach as it fluttered nervously. He remembered remotely once Kurama saying something about anticipation, that the wait was always the worse part. Once it came down to it and the time arrived it was never as bad as you thought it would be or at least that was what Yusuke had taken from the lengthy sentence and big words that Kurama used.

His vision caught a curtain rustle off to his side in the window but was unable to catch who it was. His head began to pound as he heard the door being unlocked and the door creaked open. Yusuke couldn't help his eyes from widening as the very reason for his trip stood before him. His throat went dry as his breath hitched in his chest unable to process anything around him.

"Hey Urameshi. What's up?" Kazuma Kuwabara asked with a slight smirk crossing his lips at the sudden arrival of his friend. Yusuke cleared his throat.  
"Well you know I was around so I figured I'd drop by, I mean if it's okay." He said noting the slight panic in his voice. Was he talking too fast? Too slow? Would Kuwabara pick up on it?

"Yeah that's cool man. Come on in, it's freezin' out here." Kuwabara replied no indication he had picked up on anything causing Yusuke to sigh relief. "You want anything to eat or drink man?" Kuwabara asked as they walked through the kitchen.

"No, no I'm good." He said as he was led into the family room. The two sat on the sofa with Kuwabara lounging against the arm of it as Yusuke sat his nerves on edge and senses heightened to astronomical awareness.

"So what you been up to?" Kuwabara asked as a few moments of silence had passed.

"You know just hanging around since I got back is all." He replied with a small smirk tugging only at the corners of his lips. "Me and Keiko broke up."

"What?! Wha-but why?" Kuwabara shouted standing up quickly landing on the wooden floor with a thud. Yusuke closed his eyes his smirk widening.  
"Yeah well we're too different now. I mean it's like we out grew each other I guess." He said with a shrug. "Besides I...I like someone else anyways." He heard Kuwabara settle back down as the couch springs creaked somewhat under his weight.

"Yeah? Well who is she?" He asked sounding confused but interested all the same. Yusuke took a deep breath knowing his moment of truth was arriving and quickly. He swallowed back his fear and panic before answering.

"You mean who 'he' is." Yusuke corrected. He mentally counted down from five the amount of time it would take for what he had said to wrap itself around Kuwabara's brain.  
"Oh well thats...WHAT?!" Kuwabara shouted jumping back up to his feet. "You mean to tell me that you're...you're gay Urameshi?"

Yusuke opened his eyes a bit to reveal the rich brown orbs behind the lids. "I don't know. I mean I know that I'm in love with this person and that I have been for a while now so I mean if that makes me gay then well yeah I guess I'm gay." He said turning his full attention to rest on his friend. Kuwabara stood with his mouth hanging open unable to form a logical thought in his head let alone speak coherently. "So aren't you going to ask me who it is?" Yusuke asked after a moment had passed. Kuwabara nodded sitting back down staring wide eyed and intently at his friend. Yusuke's grip tightened around the box in his pocket. "Well that's uh...I mean, I just...well...here." He said taking it out of his pocket and tossing it at Kuwabara. It landed in the other boy's lap causing him to stare down at it. Yusuke adverted his gaze elsewhere unsure of what Kuwabara's reaction would be.

The other teen only stared at the box his brain struggling to put two and two together.  
'Okay Urameshi just admitted he's gay. He said he likes someone but didn't say who and just threw this at...oh.' The thought hit him in the head and jolted him to his very core. His head whipped up to stare at Yusuke. "You...you like...you like me?"

Yusuke gave no reply to confirm or deny what had been asked. He simply sat his hands folded together staring at the floor with a small smirk laying across his lips. Kuwabara took a deep breath picking up the wrapped box. Slowly he ripped through the paper revealing black velvet underneath. He ran his fingers against the surface of it before opening it. He picked up the thick plaited gold chain and stared at the small charm that hung from it.  
"A...key?" He questioned aloud confusion choking his words.

"Yeah, a key." Yusuke replied softly his eyes still trained on the hard wood floor.

"Well what's it for?" Kuwabara asked his eyes watching as it swayed in the slight breeze his breath caused.  
"As corny as this is going to sound I'm going t say it anyways. It's the key...to my heart." Yusuke breathed out closing his eyes again. Silence ensued forcing Yusuke to open his reopen his eyes. "I mean you've been there for me and you've helped me see things that I wouldn't have seen other wise. I just, I can't help it Kazuma."

Kuwabara's gaze quickly turned from the necklace to Yusuke at the usage of his first name. In all the years he had known the other he had never used his first name. He wasn't even sure if he knew what his first name was.

Urameshi I just...I don't know what to say." He said his gaze dropping as he placed the necklace down. "I mean, I never gave any thought to being with a guy. All these years I've been so preoccupied by Yukina and I mean don't get me wrong I love her and all but she's never returned it you know? I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause on my part." Yusuke glanced at the other waiting for him to continue. "And here you come out of no where telling me all this. It's just...well it's weird but at the same time it's...nice. It's nice to hear someone say those things to me for a change."

Yusuke turned his full attention to the other.

"It's the truth. I don't know when it started or how but it just did. I can't stop it, I've tried. My feelings for you just keep on getting stronger and stronger no matter what I do. It just got to the point where I can't take it anymore. I needed to tell you and just deal with the consequences of it." He said standing. "So hate me. Yell at me. Punch me. I don't really give a rats ass but all in all I feel a lot better now." Yusuke moved his legs to walk away and out of the house. Away from the silent Kazuma Kuwabara and out into the frigid winter air. He walked past his love interest only to stop. He looked down at his wrist that was now being held tight by a larger trembling hand.

"Yusuke, I'm...I"m willing to give it a shot. I mean if you want too." He said almost in a whisper. Yusuke stared into his eyes and watched the dark orbs spark and flicker with dare he say hope? Yusuke smirked.  
"That's the best thing I've heard in a long time." He said reaching down for the necklace. "You don't have to wear it. I just thought it would make a good ice breaker."

"No it was really...thoughtful." Kuwabara said stumbling over his words testing the waters of their seemingly expanded relationship.

"Do you want me to...put it on you?" Yusuke asked his voice wavering in his throat slightly.

"Yeah sure." Kuwabara replied. Yusuke nodded and undid the clasp reaching around the other to let it rest against his skin. Nervously he fastened it in place all the while reveling in the closeness and breathing in the other males scent deeply. "Hey Urameshi I want to make something perfectly clear; there's no way in hell I'm going to be the bitch in this relationship okay? So if that's what you had in mind you can just forget about it." Kuwabara said in his typical fashion. Yusuke sat back down on the couch closer to Kuwabara this time. He smirked at the slight pout of the other boys lips.  
"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna be either." He replied with equal defiance.

"Good because that would be kinda creepy." Kuwabara said with a small shudder to boot.

Yusuke hesitantly reached out a hand to grasp the others. Kuwabara willingly held it and sighed.

"So what now?" He asked. Yusuke swallowed hard.  
"I don't know. You wanna...make out?" He asked.

"Geez! You don't waste any time do you Urameshi?" Kuwabara said. Yusuke only shrugged. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Well after that I didn't think you wanted me too." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara smirked giving off a shrug of his own. "Well if you insist." Yusuke said leaning closer to him. Kuwabara shut his eyes tightly feeling his body tremble as Yusuke's warm breath came closer to his skin before finally he felt the warm fleshy contact against his lips. The kiss lasted only a few moments but left its impression on both boys considerably. Yusuke felt his demon heart speed in his chest at the warm softness that was Kazuma. Kuwabara trembled more as he felt his tongue snake out of its own accord to lick across Yusuke's lips eliciting a gasp from him causing him to smirk. The two pulled apart slowly still reveling in the touch and taste of the other to gaze into each other's eyes.

"That was..hot." Yusuke whispered.

"I gotta admit it Urameshi that was nice." He replied edging even closer to the dark haired male. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders pressing on Yusuke to lean back against him. Yusuke grinned complying completely feeling a soft kiss land against his cheek.

"Merry Christmas handsome." Yusuke said causing Kuwabara to blush.


End file.
